1. Field of the Disclosure (Technical Field)
The disclosure is concerned with aerial vehicles. More particularly, pertains to a class of flying toys which are able to hover like helicopters, then convert and fly like airplanes using a plurality of propellers and wings for lift and flight control.
2. Background Art
For more than two centuries, multi-propeller aircraft have been experimented with, starting with the fabled toy of Launoy and Bienvenu of 1783. These devices were and are limited mostly to hover-type flight modes, flying at low speeds for limited endurances and distances. Airplanes and gliders have similarly been in existence for many hundreds of years, flying much faster with greater endurances and range.